1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpet measurement tool and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to measure distances on a floor plan and correlate these measured distances directly with carpet type, breadth, and yardage with a carpet measurement tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of measurement tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, measurement tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of measuring carpet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No.260,005 to Sandfield discloses a ruler. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 314,722 to Silver discloses a measuring stick. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,118 to Leonard discloses an inversion slide rule. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,055 to Riehle discloses a slide rule. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,036 to Lin discloses a multi-functional ruler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a carpet measurement tool that allows a ready determination of areal dimensions of a characteristic carpet type required to cover a given area.
In this respect, the carpet measurement tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to measure distances on a floor plan and correlate these measured distances directly with carpet type, breadth, and yardage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved carpet measurement tool which can be used for allowing a user to measure distances on a floor plan and correlate these measured distances directly with carpet type, breadth, and yardage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.